Si jamais
by greynono
Summary: Duo laisse Heero entre les mains de Réléna... Comment vatil réagir? Court oneshot. Fini


Thème : Débordement

Couple : Heero Yuy/ Duo Maxwell

Fandom : Gundam wing

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vu el comportement de Duo ici, je crois que je préfére encore ça !

**_Si jamais…._**

Wufei posa la lourde malle au sol, soulageant son dos du poids. Il se redressa en soupirant, relâchant la pression dans ses reins.

- Dis Heero, tu as vraiment besoin de tout cela ?

Le garçon répondit d'un grognement avant de repartir décharger la voiture. Il descendit les escaliers de marbre, croisa quelques serviteurs étonnées qu'on ne fasse pas appel à eux et rejoignit leur petite voiture qui attendait prés du palais.

Arrivé prés du coffre, il aperçut Duo qui s'amusait avec ses lacets, assis tranquillement sur le siège du passager.

- Tu pourrais nous aider non ? s'exclama Heero.

- Ben voyons, « princesse Réléna » t'arrache à moi pendant une semaine et tu voudrais que j'aide à cette infamie ? Plutôt crever !

Le ton était sec et cynique. Effectivement, Réléna, dont personne n'ignorait les sentiments qu'elle portait à Heero, avait demandé expressément qu'il veille sur elle pendant la semaine du congrès, l'éloignant ainsi de Duo, qui filait le parfait amour avec le soldat parfait. Réléna faisait semblant de l'ignorer et ne ratait pas une occasion d'être avec Heero, d'où la colère de Duo ce jour-là.

Il se doutait qu'à la moindre occasion, elle essayerait de lui mettre le grappin dessus, et même s'il faisait confiance à Heero, Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui savait de quoi était capable la jeune femme pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Aussi, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, il refusait son aide à Heero, estimant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire dans cette sordide histoire.

De son côté, Heero trouvait que son compagnon exagérait : il n'était pas homme à se laisser avoir par n'importe qui, fut-elle une grande princesse. Ses sentiments étaient de marbre, et lorsqu'il avait donné son cœur à Duo, comment aurait-il pu résister, il l'avait donné pour la vie. Aussi le séjour qui s'annonçait ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, il voyait cela comme une promenade de santé.

- S'il-te-plaît, Duo, Wufei et moi avons un peu de mal, si tu pouvais nous aider….

Wufei arriva à ce moment-là et répliqua :

- Tout va bien Heero, je n'ai pas de problème !

Voyant que sa boude faisait peu d'effet sur Heero, et ne résistant pas à l'envie de taquiner son souffre-douleur préféré, Duo sauta du siège et s'empara d'un petit paquet, léger comme une plume :

- Evidemment, si Wufei peine, je vais l'aider ! Pauvre petit !

Se disant, il lança un regard mièvre et pitoyable au chinois qui réagit au quart de tour.

- Mais pas du tout, tout va bien, je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de ton aide figure-toi !

- Non, non, mais je vais quand même Duo, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais si je te dis que tout va bien ! cria Wufei, blessé dans son amour-propre.

Sans l'écouter, Duo partit avec son petit paquet en direction du palais, laissant derrière lui un chinois fulminant de colère.

La voiture fut vite déchargée, Heero avait vraiment tout prévu. En prévision de la protection de Réléna, il avait emmené tout son matériel, qui allait de son ordinateur et son arme, jusqu'à un radar et un lance-rocket.

Dubitatif, Wufei observa tout cela, se demandant intérieurement comment Heero pourrait en avoir besoin, mais gardant ses questions pour lui, au fond peu désireux de savoir si le jeune garçon savait ou non s'en servir. Mieux vaut laisser certaines choses cachées si on veut éviter qu'elles ne reviennent hanter vos rêves…

Quant à Duo, voyant le moment de se séparer de son aimé approcher, il lui tournait autour tel un vautour flairant les restes sanglants d'une dépouille, et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, l'assommant de paroles.

- Alors surtout tu fais attention, elle est capable de tout ! Ferme ta salle de bain à clé, on sait jamais. Même ta chambre, elle pourrait venir la nuit !

- Mais enfin Duo, tu crois vraiment que je la laisserais me sauter dessus comme cela ? Tu as bien peu confiance en moi…

Comprenant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, Duo s'accrocha au cou d'Heero.

- C'est pas ce que je pense du tout, j'ai confiance en toi Hee-chan, mais c'est d'elle que j'ai peur….

Heero le prit dans ses bras et le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Toi le shinigami, tu as peur ?

- De la mort, non, mais de te perdre, oui, murmura faiblement le garçon.

Attendri, Heero le serra plus fort.

- Dis Duo, on va y aller, on a encore du boulot…

Wufei s'était fait discret, mais voyant la tournure des choses, il ne tenait pas à assister à leur adieux larmoyants, aussi préférait-il partir tout de suite.

Duo le suivit la mort dans l'âme, disant une dernière fois au revoir à Heero.

Puis la porte se ferma et les deux amis suivirent le couloir, silencieux. Etrange. D'habitude Duo ne restait pas aussi longtemps sans rien dire…

Wufei se retourna pour le voir curieusement très concentré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Wufei n'avait pas une envie folle d'entendre les complaintes amoureuses de son compagnon, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme cela, aussi préféra-t-il s'assurer que tout allait bien quand même.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Duo déclarer après une minute d'intense réflexion.

- Si jamais elle le touche, je lui coupe les deux mains, comme les voleurs dans le temps !

Le silence retomba, rassurant Wufei. Son ami allait très bien, il était simplement perdu dans une crise aigue de folie ou de rage… Cela lui passerait….

Mais Duo n'entendait pas prolonger le silence, et c'est avec une verve surprenante qu'il continua, très sérieux :

- Ou alors je lui coupe la langue…. Non, mieux, je lui enfilerai une barre de fer dans chaque articulations de la main, histoire qu'elle apprenne qu'il ne faut pas tout toucher, surtout quand ça ne vous appartient pas ! Ou mieux, je lui casse les deux rotules et je l'oblige à genoux à s'excuser ! Ou nooon, je sais, je vais lui clouer la langue à une table et elle devra s'excuser en criant, à voix claire et pleine….

La suite des horreurs qu'il comptait lui faire subir s'amoncela plus il avançaient. Wufei en vint à avoir mal au cœur rien que de l'entendre raconter les supplices futurs de Réléna.

Quant à Duo, totalement perdu dans sa vision meurtrière, il commençait à faire des gestes très évocatifs de bourreau, il voyait devant lui tout ce qu'il imaginait et se perdit au fur et à mesure dans ses rêves de sang.

Il continua pendant tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la planque qu'ils occupaient, dégoûtant Wufei qui n'osait pas l'interrompre de peur qu'il ne le voit comme un obstacle qu'il fallait aussi détruire. Il préférait le laisser dans sa douce folie, même si celle-ci avait des allures de champ de bataille ou de salle d'inquisition…

- Et alors tu vois, je lui trancherai le bras et je le balancerai devant elle, comme ça (il fit un mouvement devant lui), non je lui trancherai les deux bras et je ferai « ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes » sous ses yeux !….

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés à leur planque que le chinois craqua : midi approchait et il voulait manger correctement, sans avoir le menu de la torture de Réléna sous ses yeux.

Désireux de couper la chique à Duo, petite vengeance personnelle, Wufei s'exclama soudain alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre de voiture :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras à Heero ?

Il s'attendait à ce que Duo se retrouve silencieux, qu'il comprenne quelles conneries il avait pu dire, mais le jeune homme lui sourit, aux anges :

- A lui, je lui ferai un p'tit bisou là !

Et il posa son doigt sur le nez de Wufei.

Puis il descendit de voiture, laissant un chinois plus qu'étonné. C'était lui qui avait eu la chique coupée ! Et en beauté !

Owari

Voilà, c'était nul, hein ? Alors si vous aussi vous avez des envies de meurtre, c'est le petit bouton là, en bas !


End file.
